One Day
by FearlessTiger
Summary: What did she actually mean to him? Was she a friend, a fellow Master, just some girl he talked to when his fan girls had to leave? She didn't know.


One Day

A.N.: Okay...Hello...*audience snorts* Yes, I know I've been missing for a week and I KNOW this isn't JTT. But, today, when I started working on it, I had a sudden realization: my head hurt even when I just thought about it! So, I decided to...y'know...take a break...Aaaaand I came up with this oneshot that's been tugging at my mind for a while. Hope you like it and *gulp* won't feel the need to murder me in my sleep. If you do...Well, not only I'll be haunting you for the rest of your life, but I know some people won't be happy XD No threat, just kidding. Enjoy ^^

PS: If this has been done before, I swear I didn't know, so don't flame me!

PS2: Spoilers inside, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: *acts as if it's raining* Kung Fu Panda? Mine? Psh, no...*hides copyrights papers under the bed* Mwahahahahaa!

One Day

She watched him. Again, he was flirting and joking with his fan girls. It wasn't new. Ever since he became the Dragon Warrior and defeated Tai Lung, every female in the Valley wanted to get close to him. Very close.

It didn't bother her, at first. But after they came back from Gongmen City, every time she saw him flirt with other women, she felt an agonizing pain in her heart. As if someone was stabbing her into the chest and squishing the fist sized muscle with his hands.

She knew what was going on. She had admitted it to herself long ago, when Shen had almost killed the panda with one of his cannons.

She loved him. Loved him with all her heart and soul. The question was: did _he_ love _her_?

She growled silently, curling into a ball and almost falling off the Jade Palace's roof.

Thousands of questions were tormenting her on the inside. Yes, he did smile and wink at her, but didn't he always do that when he was around a girl? Yes, he complimented her all the time, but only if you looked at the blushing female bunnies you could realize that he complimented other women, too. Yes, he had hugged her, but it was very easy to see all the girls in his arms.

At that point, her scarlet eyes were holding back tears. What did she actually mean to him? Was she a friend, a fellow Master, just some girl he talked to when his fan girls had to leave? She didn't know.

But she kept all these thoughts to herself. To tell Monkey or Mantis was excluded, Crane would feel utterly awkward, Master Shifu would just tell her to forget such things and go train, Viper was also excluded, since there were rumors out there that said she and Po were a couple and, well, Po...

She had thought about telling him, she really had but...her mind was clouded by 'What if's.

What if he had no feelings for her whatsoever? She could picture his dumbfounded expression and how he would try to explain he's sorry and never meant to give her that idea. She could also picture her heart cracking in two, part for knowing that he, indeed, did not love her and part for realizing that she had just destroyed their friendship, a friendship so strong and so beautiful.

Then again, he could always not understand. He could stare at her with those jade green eyes, those wonderful jade green eyes and start laughing, telling her how good her joke had been. She felt her heart break again, only at the thought, and she started sobbing as another situation took shape into her head.

He could wave it all away, telling her that it was just a crush, that many girls had had a crush on him and that it would go away. She knew what a crush was, although she didn't have much experience in the matter. But to think of him day and night, to know that she would fight the devil for him, to feel she would never love anyone the way she loved him and to throw herself off a cliff if it would make him happy was not the way a person felt while crushing on someone. She knew that much.

And, deep down, she felt she was better than those fan girls. She loved him for who he was, not his title. They didn't live with him, they could never know him the way she did. She was the one who watched him go through the Obstacle Course and heard him scream. She was the first to bow in respect after he defeated Tai Lung. She was the one to whack him over the head when he tried to cook rice in his stomach. She was the one who felt her heart and mind die when Shen tried to kill him.

It was all her, not them. And still...Still, she was the one who cried, the one who was heartbroken. She was supposed to be tough, hardcore and strong. But he had made her lose all those, at least when she was alone.

The one she loved had no idea of what she was going through. How could he know she was feeling weak? How could he know she cried during the night, thinking about all those questions? How could he know she was trying to pick up the pieces of her heart, but always tripped and dropped them again? And how could he know he was the reason why all that was happening to her?

He couldn't. He couldn't, because she was a coward. A coward who was much too afraid of telling the truth. She felt she was not even worthy of her title. Cowards shouldn't become Masters. Monsters, either. Because she was also a monster. If she wasn't, then the Heavens wouldn't do this to her. But...monsters didn't have a heart, did they? And she had just found out hers was shattered...

Her body trembled as she sobbed harder, realizing that she did not even know what she was.

When she finally calmed down, she saw that it was night already. Good. At least she could stay into the darkness and no one would see her. She didn't want to be seen, she didn't want to be there, she didn't want to exist. But taking her own life was something she didn't dare to think about. People wouldn't understand. She was a person who had friends, a family, actually, she was a Kung Fu Master, everything in her life seemed to be perfect.

Besides, Po wouldn't want that, it wouldn't make him happy. And she wanted him to be happy, even if that meant she would not be.

So, she would live. Cry, yes, hide her emotions, yes, but live. Live, with the motivation that one day, she'd stop being a coward. One day, she would tell her beloved how she felt. One day, all her questions would be answered.

She would wait for that day to come.


End file.
